Act 4, Scene 15
"Act 4, Scene 15" is the fifth episode of American Dragon: Jake Long. Synopsis Jake, Grandpa, and Fu Dog fought the Huntsman and Huntsgirl for a magical beetle. Jake came in swinging from a rope and hit the Huntsman and Huntsgirl into the water but he crashed into the wall. Grandpa grabbed the beetle from on top of the dead flowers and left. Jake asked him what was so important about that beetle, and then the flowers revived. At school, Jake tried to go talk to Rose, but Trixie told him that he should just go up right in front of her and ask her out. Jake told her to just sit tight and learn. When Jake went up to Rose, he said, "Hey, Rose! Haven't been able to dance with you since the talk… I mean talk…" and Rose said, "It's cool. I know what you mean. Nice you see you too." Trixie is watching by the computers and said, "All that I'm learning is the Jake's Mac Daddy moves are whack!" But at that moment, the drama teacher came in and told Rose that she had to get ready to audition. Rose told Jake that they will talk later, but the drama teacher said that she had to drink, eat, sleep Cleopatra. Jake then got an idea to audition for Anthony. Trixie thought that he should just ask Rose out. Later in Grandpa's shop Jake was daydreaming about Rose and the play. Grandpa snapped him out of his daydream and asked him if he was listening, Jake said, "Sure. You were… just… saying… some ancient Chinese proverb that holds the key to me learning a valuable lesson?" Fu Dog said, "Grandpa was saying that you have to guard the beetle until we find a way of returning it back to Egypt." Jake agreed and went back to focusing about the play. In school, Jake and Rose agreed to practice, Jake said that they should go to Rose's place, but Jake did not let Rose talk and they went anyway. In Rose's "mansion", Jake was checking out the books. However, when he took out one of the books, a secret wall appeared, and Jake then put back the book without even noticing about the wall. Later, when they are about to practice Act 4, Scene 15, Rose's uncle came and ruined everything. Rose whisked Jake outside and told him that she was sorry. The next day they tried to figure out where to go. Rose suggested to go to their house, but Jake took her to his Grandpas' shop instead, and they practiced there. However, Jake got nervous and started acting weird, but he also accidentally let loose the beetle. The next day they were practicing in Trixie's place. However, when they are about to kiss, after Jake was finally cooled down, Trixie interrupted and they did not get to kiss. They suddenly saw the beetle, and they both made up excuses to go to the roof without the other knowing to get the beetle. On the roof, Jake turned into the American Dragon, and Rose was back to Huntsgirl. The two rivals fought and then went back down to the room. However, they made up excuses again and battled. Huntsman then came right in and took the beetle, and they left. In Grandpa's shop, they were talking about getting the beetle back. In school, Jake and Rose came over and told each other at the same time that they cannot make the play, and the teacher was listening and fainted. However, they said they might be back. Right then, Spud figured out the Huntsman's lair and Jake, Grandpa and Fu went there. In the lair, when Jake, Grandpa and Fu were fighting the Huntsman and Huntsgirl, the beetle emerged into the light and resurrected everything. Jake stopped them by burning the book and they get back the beetle, but unfortunately, the Huntsgirl was hurt. In the play, Rose did not make it, and Jake ended up kissing Spud. The next day, Rose apologized about not being in the play, and Jake said it's cool and mentioned about her auditioning for the next Romeo and Juliet play. However, Trixie said, "Ahem!" and Jake said, "Or maybe we could go on a real date sometime?" and Rose said, "Yeah, I'd like that." Trixie and Spud then congratulated him but Jake just fainted. Category:Television episodes Category:American Dragon: Jake Long episodes